My Love
by Honami Fukushima
Summary: Persahabatan kini jadi kekasih abadi, apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Kagami dan Kuroko?/PleaseRnR/Cast : KagaKuro.


Sebuah Fic pendek bin aneh..

Yang mau baca, silahkan baca ^_^ ..

**Judul : My Love**

**Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclamier : Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

**Pair : KagaKuro**

**Genre : Romance,Frienship,dll**

**Rating : K.**

**Summary : Persahabatan kini jadi kekasih abadi, apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Kagami dan Kuroko?/PleaseRnR/Cast : KagaKuro.**

**WARNING : OOC, EYD tak sempurna, B.L (Boys Love),dll**

**(This Fanfic Have 2 Storys)**

** Cerita ke satu : Langkah 1**

**Cerita kedua : Langkah 2 dan Langkah 3.**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Let's Begin.**

* * *

Langkah 1 : Sebuah Surat.

"Kagami-kun. ini untuk Kagami-kun." kata pemuda yang berambut biru muda, setara dengan warna matanya, Kuroko Tetsuya, menyodorkan sebuah surat kepada Kagami.

"Hm?Apa ini?" tanya pemuda berambut merah kehitaman dan setara juga dengan warna matanya, Kagami Taiga, mengambil surat tersebut dan membaca isinya.

_{Untuk Kagami-kun..._}

_Kau tau, Kagami-kun?_

_Aku sangat mencintaimu..._

_Aku tak mau kehilanganmu..._

_Kau bagai cahaya bagiku..._

_Kau lah yang mengisi hatiku..._

_Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita.._

_Untuk selamanya..._

_._

_With Love,_

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

Entah kenapa, padahal Kuroko hanya membuat surat yang gak romantis banget,tapi bagi Kagami, Uke-nya sangat romantis, ia sangat menyayangi Kuroko, lebih dari dunia ini. Wajah Kagami sekarang memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

BRUK.

Kuroko kini memeluk Kagami dari belakang, bagi orang yang melihat kedua pemuda tersebut, terutama cewek Fujoshi, ada yang langsung tepar, mimisan 3x lipat, Memfoto KagaKuro dan menjadikan koleksi utama,dll.

"E-ehh?!, Kuroko?" kata Kagami tergagap-gagap.

"Aku sayang Kagami-kun. Kalau Kagami-kun? sayang aku?" tanya Kuroko dengan memiringkan wajahnya. Kagami yang tak tahan dengan muka imut Kuroko, langsung mencium bibir Kuroko mesra,bahkan Honami pun langsung tepar di kamar ngelihat adegan KagaKuro #plaakkk.

"Aku juga sayang dan cinta sama kamu, Kuroko-chan." Gombal Kagami menggombal, kini malah wajah Kuroko yang memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? mau kugombali lagi." kata Kagami.

"Uhh! Ka-Ga-Mi-Kunn!" teriak Kuroko sambil mengejar Kagami yang daritadi bersiap-siap hendak lari. Tak peduli tatapan heran dari orang-orang disekitarnya, bahkan tim basketnya sweatdrop melihat pasangan kekasih ini...

* * *

Langkah 2 : Kejutan dari Kagami.

"Oi, Kuroko." panggil Kagami.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Um.. Kau ada acara?" tanya Kagami sambil malu-malu.

"Hm...tidak ada...kenapa memangnya?" kata Kuroko.

"Aku ingin mengajak mu ketempat rahasiaku." ucap Kagami.

"Oh.. kapan?"

"Nanti sore, jam 5."

"Aku akan datang."

"Arigatou,Kuro-chan." kata Kagami sambil mencium puncak kepala Kuroko.

"Hm." kata Kuroko sambil bersemu merah.

_'lucu juga kalo Kuroko bersemu merah. sangat manis. aku harus bertahan untuk tidak 'Menyerangnya.' .' _batin Kagami yang masih melihat Kuroko.

"Hm? ada apa Kagami-kun." tanya Kuroko.

"E-ehh, Nande monai, Kuroko, jaa." kata Kagami.

"..."Kuroko masih memandangi punggung Kagami yang kini menjauh. Tampang nya datar tapi isi hatinya deg-degkan terus.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita ada dimana, Kagami-kun."kata Kuroko sambil diam karena matany ditutup oleh tangan Kagami.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"Kejutan." kata Kagami sambil melepaskan tangannya, supaya Kuroko dapat melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa. Dengan melihat matahari terbenam di sebuah taman yang sepi namun indah, terdapat pohon sakura disana, menambah suasana romantis bagi kedua pasangan tersebut.

"ini sungguh menakjubkan." kata Kuroko secara tidak sengaja."

"Kau suka?" tanya Kagami.

"Ya... Sangat suka. Terima kasih, Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko.

"Ya..."dan tangan Kagami perlahan mengelus wajah Kuroko dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya..

CUP.

Kini Kagami dan Kuroko berciuman mesra. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka..Untuk selamanya.

Dan Background nya menambah suasana romantis disana. Andai Honami ada disana, pasti Honami foto dan langsung tepar disana #plakkk

* * *

Langkah 3 : Sebuah Janji,Tapi Banyak Maknanya.

"Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko.

"Ada apa,Kuroko?"tanya Kagami.

"Maukah, kau bersamaku, mencintaiku untuk selamanya." kata Kuroko sambil menaikkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Tentu,Kuroko. Kita akan selalu bersama..Untuk selamanya." Kata Kagami menautkan jari kelingkingnya.

_Kagami dan Kuroko.._

_Cahaya dan Bayangan..._

_Telah bersama untuk selamanya..._

_Dibawah naungan bunga sakura.._

_Sampai maut memisahkan mereka..._

**FIN**

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Romantis gak?

Bagi saya, Kagami dan Kuroko adalah pasangan yang sangat romantis.

Silahkan review apapun..

Asal tak membuat saya tersinggung..

.

Konbawa Minna ^_^...

Have a Nice Day for Tomorrow.

**-Honami Fukushima**

**See you On Next Story**


End file.
